book_of_mariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba
"My son is a multitude of contradictions!" 'Mr. Mr. Prosecutor Grubba '''is in charge of the Pitty Glitz in Glitz City and stages fights to help aspiring soldiers become prepared to fight in the War. He was also in denial about losing his son in the war. History At first, Grubba's main motivation in training fighters seems to be finding someone worthy of replacing his son. He constantly projects his memories of his son onto other people. As an additional "incentive" for his soldiers to succeed, he promises that the best fighter can become his new son. Grubba is the first character to reveal to the player that Mario is pregnant. However, he is angry at the man who impregnated him, King K.. As revenge, he both gets rid of King K and tries to kill Mario's Son by sending Mario poisoned cake. Throughout Mario's fighting career, Grubba makes arbitrary demands concerning Mario's fighting strategies, such as telling him to stop associating with his partners, win fights in 20 seconds, or hide flowers in the arena. At one point, Grubba asks him to "pull it out" and "go and share this epidemic!". It seems like Grubba wanted to infect all of Mario's fans with syphilis (the disease Mario got in Section 2 by taking the green Glass Star from Mr. Krump) likely because he "wanted everyone to die at least once". In the end, it turns out that Grubba is lying about his son's death all along. After Mario sneaks inside his office, he discovers that Grubba's son, a combination bed and car with the power to disable people, emerges from the main ring, and uses the Glass Star Mario needs as its engine. Grubba can use his son to transform into the bigger, stronger and far superior Male Grubba. Furthermore, Grubba's true motivation for running the Pitty Glitz is for the wealthy to enjoy the suffering of poor children. After Mario defeats and exposes Grubba, his secretary Jolene takes over the responsibility of running the Pitty Glitz. Mario and Jolene ensure that Grubba is kept in a safe place from then on, though the details are not known. At the end of the game, Grubba returns to the Pitty Glitz as a regular fighter with the nickname "Glitzergrub". Battle "WARU UPUUUUUUU UP!" ''"MAAAAAAAAAAALE GRUBBA!" '' After he transforms into Male Grubba, he immediately battles Mario. His attacks are simple but effective. He has "more ways to get started": he can boost his attack power or defense power and he can ram at Mario, punch him or backflip to stomp him. He is also able to use an ability that lets him attack twice per turn. Ambiguity with Grubba's son During the section, Grubba makes many allusions to his son, and even considers Mario himself as a son. However, he later reveals that "my son is on my feet!" It has been speculated that Grubba might have killed him, turned him into shoes, or buried him in the ground. Also, his son might have been the car, which he was standing on when he spoke the line in question. Further complicating things, at one point Grubba alludes to having a daughter as well. The information above is currently the leading theory, but other possibilities remain. Known relationships Jolene Jolene worked as Prosecutor Grubba's secretary when he was at the head of Pitty Glitz. Although she kept it secret, she was actually Grubba's sister, and worked only to gather details on his son, and the naughty activities that were taking place in the shadow. Mush Mush was a hostage of Grubba, he used for feeding the Glass Star. He is an acquaintance of Jolene who considers him as her brother, though it hasn't been confirmed if there were any blood relationships between them. According to some theories, Mush is the famous son (or daughter) Grubba often talked about. Quotes ''"They say shootings are the smell of society." "I hope you'll explode next time, okay? Do we understand?" "Go there and do not call Grandfather." "Yer fucking TOOTIN'!" "Now everyone, I'm saying dogwolf! DAUTY Digno-dangerous!" "He drowned in the womb until it was too late for a walk! Hoo!" "Take the nose where you should not and D A D E M E A T." "Now I'm afraid you know my big deal... I have a bed." "GULPITY GRAN CALL! How are you, son?" Trivia * Prosecutor Grubba likes cake. * Prosecutor Grubba's favorite song is "Now I Can Not Stop Feeling" by The Joles, from their hit album "Gunsales is on Me". * Prosecutor Grubba spoke about his secret pumpkin, that was discovered by Mush. Its exact function is however completely unknown. * Prosecutor Grubba has to menstruate despite being male. * Despite having a secret bed, a secret car and a secret pumpkin, Prosecutor Grubba doesn't seem to be concerned when someone's spying on him from the pipes and shrugs it off as normal. Gallery Grubba.png|Alternate artwork for Grubba GrubbaConfirms.PNG|Grubba confirming that traps aren't real. Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors